


Recognizing the Gentleman from Michigan

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Recognizing the Gentleman from Michigan

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Recognising the Gentleman from Michigan**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Follows "Noblese Oblege"  


"Oh, Crap-will you look at that."

"What, Sir?" Sam said, looking around. 

The President gestured toward the entrance to the ball room, and Sam, Toby and Leo turned and saw Congressman Gibson talking to Jordan, a leisurely smile on his face.

"The gonads on the guy..." said Toby.

"Sam, go and rescue her." The President said, but Leo reached out and held him back.

"No." he said, "She's a big girl-she can take care of her self-let her be."

The four men watched silently as the Congressman seemed to run out of words. He stood there, smiling smugly. Jordan adjusted her wrap, looked up into his face, and began to speak.

 

"You're an attorney, are you not, Congressman?"

"Yes. So I understand the law."

"Where did you practice before you entered public service?"

"I oversaw the legal department for my family's business."

"Yes. The family business. But did you PRACTICE the law? Appear in court? Write briefs? Research? What?"

"Is there a point you are trying to make?" he replied. His chin went up, and she couldn't help noticing that his nose hairs were in need of trimming.

"My point is the practice of law. Practice makes perfect so they say, and I've never met an attorney who didn't agree that they learned more as a law clerk and an associate than they ever did in law school."

"I 'practiced'  law, Ms. Kendall." he said dryly.

"In a position of power, whether you earned it or not, so it would seem. Were you aware that I was a law clerk and then an associate at Coombs, McGarry & Shiff?"

"Yes, I do remember reading that you had worked under McGarry." he replied. His smile took on a knowing smirk that she wanted to smack off his face, but she had better tools at her disposal.

"This first thing he taught me was the importance of research. Know everything there is to know about everything that has brought you to court. Everything and everybody."

"And?"

"And...that's what I did. The light-bulb went off when I heard you introduced as 'The Gentleman from Michigan'. From there, it wasn't much of a leap. Let me share some of it with you." She took a sip of her champagne, unaware that across the room, Leo was watching her intently. "Albert Foster Gibson, born into wealth in 1946. Private schools, Weston Prep, graduate of the University of Michigan-class of guess what? Same year as Leo McGarry."

"It was a large class, Miss Kendall-and a large university. What's your point?"

"Well, you have to admit it's a bit of a coincidence."

"We did not run in the same circles." "

*I'll* say. Just for curiosity's sake, I did a side by side comparison of your academic careers. You certainly DIDN'T run in the same circles."

"Look..."

"Leo McGarry-4.0, dean's list, pledged to the most well-regarded fraternity on campus. His senior year, he wrote three papers that were published. ACADEMIC publications, mind you-not the Ladies Home Journal. Valedictorian as well. Accepted at Harvard Law, Princeton, Yale-they were all dying to add him to their rolls. But he was OCS, wasn't he? He could have deferred his service until after law school-did you know that? At which point, he could have served his time at JAG. Instead-he served his country as a pilot. Countless citations for bravery...a silver star, a purple heart..."

"No-one's disputing..."

"YOU on the other hand...well, higher learning doesn't come easy to everyone. And that was a perfectly acceptable fraternity that you pledged to. And you did receive a draft deferment...some health issue that wasn't quite clear. You were accepted at the U of M. law school, after finishing a rather extensive summer program to get the credits you needed for your Bachelor's Degree. And law school-you had a head start on McGarry there-and it appears you needed it. How long did it take you? My memory is fading."

"Ms. Kendall, I hardly think..."

"No shame in that, Congressman-as I said, education does not come easy for everyone. And that bar exam is a BITCH. Lucky for you, the "family business" had work for you that didn't require you're passing the bar on the first try...or the second."

She could tell by his body language that she was getting to him. So could the four men who watched in silence from across the room. Gibson shifted and took a step back from Jordan, who continued to speak.

"So, finally you pass the bar, and settle in to 'over-seeing' the attorneys in your family business. You take an interest in politics. And Leo McGarry comes back from the war. He breezes thru law school-must have been cracking the books while he was in the service. As an alumnus, you must have gotten the newsletters. 4.0 again...Editor of the Law Review. Valedictorian AGAIN, with offers from all over, but he chose to clerk for Justice Osterman of the Illinois Supreme Court. After a few years, he joins one of the most prestigious law firms in Chicago. Also takes an interest in politics. And the stock market. He made a killing recognizing the emergence of computer technology, didn't he? Starts his own firm with Jerry Coombs and Everett Shiff. It's a small shop at first, but they are recognised for their pro-bono work, and before you know it, Leo McGarry is a mover and shaker in the DNC.

"And a drunk and a drug addict." Gibson said curtly. There was no longer a hint of a smile on his face.

"And even with that, he passed you by like you were standing still. Your family's prominence gave you SOME help in the RNC, enough that they backed you for a congressional bid-but you were always looking for an in...a way to be known. And you finally found it, didn't you? Your record in Congress hasn't been much to shout about. At least that's what the numbers I've seen are indicating. There's talk that you'll have some real problems in the election coming up... but if you could bring down Leo McGarry on national television..."

Gibson finally seemed to regain his composure. "As it turned out, all your research on ME was wasted." he said in a bitting tone. "The President was censured."

"And Leo is still Chief of Staff, and the Congressional record of your involvement is barely acknowledged." Jordan said pleasantly. "How that must gall you. My research didn't end there, Congressman. The whole thing was too damned interesting. The RNC claims a victory, the President is censured, and the polls say nobody cares all that much. But I can't help wondering what the RNC thought of you. Especially when they realise that YOU, a member of the Republican Party, brought a couple of big money men to your old classmate, Leo McGarry just before the election. Now, that may or may not have been the move that swung the election in Bartlet's favor, but you had the information about Leo's relapse when he was outted a year and a half ago and you kept it from your fellow Republicans. Not enough personal hay to make back then, Congressman? Why not save it for a time when the cameras are on YOU."

"Miss Kendall..."

"Well, I'm not talking research now, of course, I'm talking GOSSIP. Word around the Beltway is that you're persona-no-grata to the RNC. It's been suggested that you are going to be announcing soon that you won't be running again."

"What-ever I do, for what-ever reason, Leo McGarry will remain a drunk, a drug addict and a LIAR." Gibson spat under his breath.

"And when the history of this administration and this time is written, Leo McGarry's contribution will be volumes worth, Congressman...and you will remain a footnote." Jordan smiled cordially. "Enjoy the party, Sir-it will be over before you know it." She turned and walked away.

 

Across the room, the four men had watch the exchange in silence. As Jordan turned and began to make her way across the room toward them, The President turned toward Leo.

"I don't know what was said there, Leo-and I don't think I WANT to know. But I think I can safely advise you that you don't EVER want to piss that woman off."

"Yes, Sir." Leo said. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Go." The President said, shoving Leo toward Jordan.

 

They met half-way across the room. Without a word, Leo put his arm around her and led her to the dance floor.

"See what happens when you leave me alone?" she whispered in his ear. "I suppose I should ask-I'm not going to read in tomorrow's Times that Michigan's succeeding from the Union or anything?"

"That's not likely."

"Good Girl."

"Shaddup and dance with me."

off.)


End file.
